


[Podfic] it's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Series: [podfic] i wanna hold your hand [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Superpowers, fire superpower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from electrumqueen:Ekblad is not very good at controlling the teleportation thing. He shows up at their house all the time. Sometimes he isn’t even wearing a shirt, which is fine for Taylor, but it’s just poor planning.





	[Podfic] it's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576131) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



> Spoilery minor character appearances in the end notes, if you'd like to avoid them.

[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/it's+just+a+matter+of+time/itsjustamatteroftime_cover.png)

[](COVERIMG)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
(click for full-size version) 

Music used is I'm an Animal by Neko Case ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/MZS8T5euB4k))  
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] it's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly - with music

Duration: 0:36:38 (incl. freetalk and outtakes)

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ox1td8umh1c47bn/its%20just%20a%20matter%20of%20time_music.mp3?dl=0) | 17.3 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/it's+just+a+matter+of+time/its+just+a+matter+of+time_music.m4a) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dhoatpb3jls6rvv/its%20just%20a%20matter%20of%20time_music.m4a?dl=0) | 17.3 mb. 

| 

### [Podfic] it's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly - no music

Duration: 0:34:38 (incl. freetalk and outtakes)

###### Browser streaming:

###### Download:

  * MP3 & streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ynb6hnitw9qf6fy/its%20just%20a%20matter%20of%20time.mp3?dl=0) | 16.4 mb.
  * M4A Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/it's+just+a+matter+of+time/its+just+a+matter+of+time.m4a) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3bs869p7pz5djz1/its%20just%20a%20matter%20of%20time.m4a?dl=0) | 16.4. 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to electrumqueen for giving blanket permission to podfic and for writing this incredible series!! 
> 
> Thank you to momo for the beta listen and the very generous feedback ♥️
> 
> Thank you to growlery for reading this side by side with me in absolute silence, and then Having Feelings about it with me. 
> 
> Thank you SO, SO MUCH to lotts, ofjustimagine and Annapods for creating this very special podfic series with me!!! I can't believe that two years after i recorded 'hand holding and other habits...' I am wrapping up the series as a whole with this podfic, and it looks completely different (and SO MUCH BETTER) to how I could ever have imagined it looking, back then. I'm v emotional, and am having a lot of feelings about collaboration, transformative works, the podfic community and such right now. I love everyone in this magical animal transformation bar!!!!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Featuring me actually doing dstrome's speech patterns approximate justice for the first time, ever, having a hard time with Nuge's name, and having a pretty great time voicing Taylor Hall (and Ebs) being Bros With Feelings. Also, listen out for the take I left in where my voice breaks because the story makes me cry. Tears in real-time, laughter, it's all in here.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments! Comments especially make my world go round, and I hoard them for days when my creative motivation is low ♥️


End file.
